


Stick and carrot

by AngelaChristian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mind Games, PWP, Slash, Spanking, light dark fic, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to get what you want…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick and carrot

Header  
Title: Stick and carrot  
Fandom: X-men: First Class  
Genre: slash, pwp, BDSM, light dark fic  
Rating: M  
Paring: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel comics, I don’t make money with this.  
Warnings: violence  
Summary: There are many ways to get what you want…

 

Stick and carrot

It was dark in the study, only the lamp on the desk threw a small circle of light on the pages of Charles’ book. He lost track of time while reading, so he didn’t notice how late it actually was. The matter was complicated and fascinating at the same time, absorbing all his attention. There was a quiet sound coming from one of the large windows behind him. Charles looked up for a second, but dismissed it as being nothing but the wind. He went on reading.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, a hand slapped over his mouth in order to keep him from screaming. He tasted leather, when he tried to bite the stranger’s hand. An arm was wrapped around his chest, pulling him backwards against the chair and a firm body, holding him in that position. 

“Don’t even try to scream or make any sound. I’ll break your neck in a second.” the stranger threatened.

Charles nodded slowly. 

“You will do anything that I’ll tell you to, is that clear ?” He nodded again.

“I’ll take my hand off your mouth, now and you won’t scream !”

Slowly, the hand withdraw, allowing him to breath. He panted and gasped for air, but replacing the hand, a long piece of fabric was pushed into his mouth, gagging him. Charles whimpered.

“Please don’t hurt me !”, his telepathic voice whispered.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to, if you don’t follow my orders.” His lips were so close to his ear that nobody else could hear his voice. His breath was like a chilling wind brushing over his skin, that made Charles shiver.

“What do you want from me ?”

“You, all I want is you.” The stranger’s hand ran through his thick brown hair.

“What if I don’t allow it ?”, his voice was trembling with fear. The hand grabbed him by his hair and bent his head back.

“I won’t leave you a choice. And I’ll make you like it.” The tight grip loosened a bit, then Charles felt a tongue licking over his ear, which was like an electric stroke running down through his body. 

“But first, I’ll have to punish you for being such a spoiled brat, while other people had to struggle.” Charles was pulled to his feet out of his office chair and pushed forward down on his desk. He squirmed and bucked, but then his arms were pulled backwards and tied up with a rob. He tried to turn his head in order to look at the assailant, but he kept on pushing his body onto the desk.”Keep your eyes on the desk”, he snapped. Now Charles kicked back angrily, but missed the other man’s leg.

“Did I tell you to do that ?!” The person slapped his cheek which brought tears to his eyes.”Ahhhh…”, Charles groaned muffled by the gag. His eye would be black by the morning.

“Do you want more ?” He reach for a long wooden ruler that was laying on the desk. With a slapping sound it hit Charles on his ass, which made him flinch and exhale audibly. The next hit was even harder, making him groan, again. He inhaled sharply.

“This one was for your arrogance !” Another hit, more groaning. “This is for you being so nice and kind to me.” The hard wood hit him again. “Because you are so weak !” “For you feeling superior to others, because of your sense of moral ! “ Charles gasped. “And this one is for you being dirty enough to enjoy this !”.

Eric looked down at the tied up Charles. Seeing him like this was something he didn’t even dare to dream of. There were so many possibilities…the idea of controlling somebody was so tempting…He had the power to do anything that he wanted to do to him and he wouldn’t be able to prevent it. Anything. 

Charles felt a sudden change in Eric’s mind that worried him. His body became tense under his grip. He started seeing pictures in his mind’s eye. 

A simple bar in a kind of club house, that he’s never been to before. Two men were sitting on a wooden table having bear glasses standing in front of them while they were having a conversation, probably in German, because Charles couldn’t understand them, but Erik did. He could hear his heart beating faster, when he approached them and took a seat. Then he joined the conversation, until suddenly somebody pulled a knife. Erik got his hands on it or more precisely, he used his mutant power to move it. The fear he could see now in the man’s eyes was much to his delight. He smiled, he could do anything to him and would enjoy taking his time.

The knife shot past his face, leaving a bleeding scratch on the cheek, making the man scream with pain and surprise. Then the knife hit his arm, making him scream again. All the time, Erik was smiling at him. The man begged him to stop with tears running down his cheeks, but the merciless knife hit him again and again, which made Erik feel more euphoric with every stitch and cut. The moment the man opened his mouth to screamed the knife cut into his tongue which caused a stream of blood to run over his shirt.

The man’s eyes widened with shock, when he saw all the blood. Then he looked at Erik with stunned terror. “Sie müssen wahnsinnig sein ! slurred the man. “Nein, …” Erik shoke his head “ich verstehe es nur, mich zu amüsieren.” Then he laughed sarcastically. The knife started to randomly hit him, causing splashes of blood to splatter on the floor and table.

“Beautiful, isn’t it ?” Erik’s voice whispered into Charles’ ear, while his hand caressed his hair and neck. “I want you by my side. Together we’ll be invincible.”

“Awful, is the word you are looking for.” Feeling Erik’s sadistic delight made him shiver with disgust. “I can’t believe that you feel that way.”

“It is fantastic. But you probably can’t enjoy it due to your sense of morality or empathy.”

“A sense you never had. Being a victim yourself doesn’t give you any right to mistreat others.”

“Don’t lecture me, Professor. I don’t have to ask for anybody’s permission first, I’m able to do what I like and take what I want. Nobody can stop me,” Erik hissed.

“I can and that’s what you’re afraid of. That’s why you tied me up and gagged me, but my voice in your head is still loud and strong. You can’t keep me out.”

“Well, if you are so powerful, why don’t you use it more often ? Why don’t you read everybody’s mind and use the information you gain to your advantage ? Why don’t you make people bend to your will ?”

“You think it’s because I couldn’t ? If I didn’t know your past and wouldn’t have to worry about harming you, I’d give you a demonstration that you won’t forget.” 

“Oh, this is so charming, the good Charles worrying about hurting me. Always concerned about what negative consequences it might have for others and never thinking of yourself first. Your empathy and moral are your biggest weaknesses,” he said mockingly.

“At least I’m not constantly driven by hate, anger and fear.  
“You think I am ?”  
“I know you are. Remember, I’m a telepath. I‘m aware that people are afraid of my mental abilities. That’s why I want to show them that they can trust me. I mean no harm.”

“You don’t have to. You’re abilities are yours only and it’s up to you how you use them.”

“But I want to. You could use your abilities in a positive way, either. That’ll make it easier for people to trust you and mutants in general. You’ll eventually get what you want without the use of force.” 

“But I like to just take it. Like I want to have you.” Erik pulled Charles’ body closer to his own, sliding his hand under his belly, while kissing his neck.  
“No, this time you won’t get me. You’ll be paralyzed.”  
Suddenly, Erik felt unable to move. At the same time, he started seeing pictures in his mind’s eye ; Charles was now standing behind him, opening Erik’s pants and slowly pulling them down. He felt hands brushing over his naked skin. Charles’ hand reached forward and wrapped itself around Erik’s cock, while his fingers were caressing his butt. Erik heard the sound of a zipper being opened, then felt a hard cock being pushed against himself.  
Charles breath went faster. He could feel Erik reacting to the illusion that he projected into his mind. It was exiting to have Erik in this position for a change.  
Erik still couldn’t move and had to give in to an imaginary Charles. It felt like a dream, but yet as realistic as the real Charles, who was still in front of him, panting in rhythm with his telepathic image.  
“Oh, …”, Erik sighed. “More,…give me more…!!!”  
“I have to be careful, remember what happened the last time when I projected my feelings into your mind !”  
“I know, but it… felt… so good…before I passed… out. Please…!!! ”, he panted.  
“No.”  
“Pleeeeeasssse !!!”  
“Take of the rope and the gag, first.”  
“No, I like you like that.”  
“Then you won’t get a “knocking you of your feet super orgasm.” from me …”  
“Ok, good point.”  
“You can move again.” Charles grinned.  
Quickly, Erik removed the rope around his hands and the gag.  
Charles stretched, “It was getting uncomfortable.”  
“And now, you’re all mine ! “ Erik pulled Charles down onto the carpet. This time, it was the real Charles that made him moan with pleasure.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> "Sie müssen wahnsinnig sein ! slurred the man. “Nein, …” Erik shoke his head “ich verstehe es nur, mich zu amüsieren.”  
> >>> "You must be insane !"..."No, I just know how to amuse myself."


End file.
